It Was Hell
by NCIS-Bones-Chick
Summary: Fundraiser at the Jeffersonian. Booth watches Brennan. It ends in their bed (dot, dot, dot - blinking smiley). Please read and review.


**Hey guys! It's been a while, a long while actually, since I've written anything, and then suddenly I felt like writing something, and I had this on my computer – unfinished, so I decided to finish it! **

**I don't really have much to say except that I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Please leave a review – I can take constructive criticism :)**

**NCIS-Bones-Chick**

It was hell, seriously, it was worse than anything he had ever been through before.

As he looked at her, he wondered why he had accepted this. He knew with himself that he would be bored, and with her in that dress, it just made the evening much worse. It was a fundraiser at the Jeffersonian, they had been there for about two hours and he had been sitting at the bar for about an hour and forty-three minutes (not that he was counting) while she had been mingling – speaking with all of those people of importance. Besides the occasional sip of his scotch, he had spent his time looking at her. Her pale skin surrounded by the dark blue fabric of her dress. It was sleeveless and had an almost indecent slit up her right leg, showing off her long legs. She wore black heels that made her almost as tall as him. Her hair was loose and wavy, framing her face and brushing against her back and shoulders once in a while. Her eyes were, discretely, surrounded by black eyeliner and mascara, making her blue eyes shine brightly.

He placed his drink back on the bar after taking the last sip, just as the band started to play a little louder – an encouragement for people to go dancing – and rose from his chair. He steered right towards her as he knew exactly where she was, his eyes hadn't left her since they had entered the room and he had excused himself to the bar.

When he reached her side he lightly put his arm around her waist and she turned to face him, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her softly, his voice slightly husky.

She nodded and turned to the man she had spoken with, shaking hands with him and thanking him for coming tonight.

Booth steered her away and onto the dance floor. When they reached it he placed his hands at her waist and she put hers around his neck, her fingers playing lightly with the hairs at the back of his neck.

"Did I tell you how wonderful you look tonight?" he asked her softly while they danced.

She smiled at him, "Only five times," she said.

"Well, you do look wonderful."

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

As they danced, their eyes never moved from one another's, and as the song continued he pulled her closer to him so as she was pressed up against him. The song changed, and he pulled away and bowed for her, asking for another dance, which she accepted. He took her right hand in his left one, and put his right hand at her waist, a little too low, as she put her left hand on his shoulder. Booth pulled her close once again.

So on it went for a couple of songs before she stopped him and pulled him to the bar, she asked for a glass of red wine, and he for another glass of scotch.

As she sipped her red wine, he watched mesmerized as the red fluid disappeared between her soft lips and he had to take a deep breath before his thoughts began to wander to inappropriate places.

They people-watched together as they finished their drinks, and not many words were spoken between them, but it was not needed, they enjoyed each other's company, even if it was at a boring fundraiser at the Jeffersonian.

When they were about halfway through their drinks, the band turned down the volume of their playing, and it once again became time to mingle and Brennan sighed at the thought of more stuck-up rich people wanting to talk to her.

"Promise me, Booth, that you'll do something if Trent Moore comes over here, I can't stand to talk to him again tonight," Brennan said.

Booth chuckled, "Sure, Bones, I promise to take you away."

"Thanks," Brennan said under her breath as she saw one of the "important" people making his way over to them.

As Brennan began to talk to Mr. Whitmore, Booth once again let his eyes wander over Brennan's body. He started at her feet, incased in those heels, up her long legs, immediately imagining them wrapped around his waist in a moment of passion. His moved his eyes higher, not particularly wanting to get too aroused around this many people, stopping at her hips and a surge of want shot through him, as he imagined his hands clasped on her hips as he took her from behind. Booth shook his head, trying to get the images out of his mind, and moved his eyes higher once again, this time his gaze landed on her semi-bare back, and the need to touch her overpowered him as he reached out to touch the soft skin.

When his hands made contact, Brennan turned to look at him, stopping her conversation with Mr. Whitmore, and Booth smiled at her, his eyes particularly dark with the upcoming arousal.

Brennan tuned back to Mr. Whitmore, thanking him for being there tonight, before grabbing Booth's hand, and leading him outside.

They reached the car in record time and Booth fumbled to find the keys in his pocket so he could unlock the car. He finally succeeded, and they took their seats, Booth in the driver's side, and Brennan next to him. He looked at her as she buckled up and their eyes met, passion sparking and the trip home could not go fast enough. As Booth started the car and backed out of his parking spot, Brennan placed her hand on his tight, squeezing softly. Booth bit his lip to hold in a moan, and shifted slightly in his seat.

The trip home finally came to an end, and before Brennan had stepped completely out of the car, Booth pulled her out and pushed her against the side of the vehicle. His mouth attacked hers and she moaned, opening her mouth and therefore granting him access with his tongue. His hands at her hips pulled her closer to him as their tongues dueled for dominance; Brennan finally gave up and let Booth take the lead – for the time being.

When the need for air became too much, Booth broke the kiss and pulled back slightly. He smiled at her, "I love you," he whispered softly before he pulled back completely. He took her hand in his and closed the still open passenger door.

They walked at a hasty speed to their shared apartment and Brennan fished the keys to the front door from her small purse. Before she had it unlocked Booth pushed against her from the back, making her very aware of his staining erection. He licked the outside of her ear which gave him a very ladylike giggle from Brennan.

When the door finally opened they both stumbled inside, Booth closed the door and Brennan dropped her small purse at the table just inside the door before she shed her light jacket. Booth walked up behind her again and helped her take off her jacket, unceremoniously dropping in to the floor. Brennan rolled her eyes at him but let it be, as she was way too wrapped up in what his hands were doing to her chest. He kissed cheek and nibbled at her earlobe and her head lolled back to rest against his shoulder, her eyes closing in ecstasy.

Brennan turned around in his arms and wrapped hers around his neck. She kissed the corner of his mouth, teasing. She kissed his jaw line before finally letting her lips come in contact with his.

Booth's hands had ventured to her hips when she turned around and he let them wander to her backside, squeezing and pushing her closer to him, relieving some of the pressure.

Brennan moaned at the contact and broke their kiss. "Take me to our bedroom, Booth," she whispered.

"Our bedroom, I love the sound of that," Booth said with a smile before leading her there.

As they entered the bedroom Booth pulled Brennan in front of him so he could kiss her and while their tongues caressed one another's Booths hands found their way to the zipper in her dress and with practiced ease he pulled it down and the dress fell to the floor.

Brennan felt her dress fall to the floor, and in reaction to that she pushed Booth's jacket to the floor and broke their kiss to pull his tie over his head.

As soon as his tie was out of the way, Booth claimed Brennan's lips in a soft kiss. Together they worked on the buttons of his dress shirt before finally being able to take it off.

Booth pulled back and took his time to enjoy the sight of Brennan in nothing but a black lace thong and strapless bra. "You're beautiful," he told her mesmerized, even though he had looked at her more times that he could count.

"You're not too bad yourself," Brennan teased as she let her eyes run appreciatively over his chiseled chest.

Booth laughed lightly and pulled her to him again – not liking the small distance between their bodies. Brennan's hands found his belt buckle and swiftly opened it, the button and the zipper of his dress pants. They fell to the floor because of the weight of the belt and his erection immediately stood at attention as Brennan noticed that he had gone commando. "I washed last night," she commented.

"I know," he said. "But I also know that you love it when I go commando," he said in a husky voice.

Brennan swallowed loudly and she felt the warmth spread in her stomach for the – God knows what number – time that night. "Yeah, I do," she answered in a husky voice.

Booth laughed heartily and stepped out of his pants, taking his socks off at the same time. As he stepped closer to Brennan, her small hands encased his throbbing member and he lost his touch with reality for a while. When he regained a little conscious thought he raised his hands to open her bra and he pulled down her underwear as far as he could reach before Brennan had to help him.

Brennan stepped out of her underwear and Booth wasted no time leading her to the bed. He pushed her down gently and she crawled up – Booth close behind her. He kissed his way from the bottom of her stomach, up to her breasts – where he licked each erect nipple before moving on – to her collarbone, before he finally reached her lips. His body settled between her legs as her arms came up around his shoulders to pull him closer to her.

"I can't wait Booth. You've been looking at me all night, with that look. Just take me, make me yours."

These were the words Booth had been waiting to hear all night, and he guided himself into her welcoming heat, stilling for at short while, to make sure she wouldn't be uncomfortable when he started moving. He didn't last long however, soon the need to move became overpowering and Booth started moving, slowly.

"Faster Booth," Brennan panted softly, the feeling of him moving inside of her was wonderful. The way he stretched her to her limit, the way his manhood filled her to the brim. She raised her legs and hooked them around his hip, urging him to go faster and deeper.

Booth grunted as he felt her pull him closer and he started moving faster, his pace becoming quick and almost frantic as her moans and caressing hands increased his arousal and his need for her.

Brennan became impatient with the pace, even though Booth did fasten his thrusts, and she used all of her strength to roll them over, so she would be on top.

As she sat there, straddling his hips, Booth looked up at her completely awed and amazed, as always, at how beautiful she looked, with her sparkling blue eyes and auburn her falling around her naked shoulders. The way her breasts moved in sync with her body's movement on top of his. The way the friction she created as she moved, was as good for him as it was for her. The way her lips were slightly seperated, and her moans, which spoke of her utter enjoyment of their activities.

At first her movements were controlled and Booth let his hands wander to her chest, where he started to play with her breasts, he leaned up to lick her nipples, and with the way her hands gripped his head closer to her, Booth couldn't help but smile. But as Brennan came closer to reaching her peak, her movements became frantic, and Booth leaned back, and moved his hand to grip her hips, to help her move, and to get his own little piece of control over the situation.

"Booth," Brennan started, "I'm close, oh so close"

"I know baby, come for me," Booth panted, he felt his end nearing too, and he leaned up to kiss her soft plump lips.

Brennan rotated her hips once, twice, a third time before she finally came, and with the feeling of her walls clamping down around him, Booth didn't last much longer before he reached his peak too.

When they finally came down from their high Brennan rolled off of Booth and laid down next to him, her head on his chest, and their legs tangled.

"You know," Booth said while trying to catch his breath, "it's not really fair."

Brennan lifted her head to look at him, "What to you mean?" she asked, her forehead wrinkling cutely.

"I sit at the bar and stare at you all night, while you talk to all of these important people, and it just gets me all aroused, because you always look so damn fine in your beautiful dress, so that I can barely control myself," Booth sighed, "and you, you just walk around like nothing is the matter, and like you don't notice the other men staring at you."

"I don't notice them, because I'm too busy staring at you," Brennan answered softly. "And it's not like you don't get me worked up too. You had me almost melting before we walked out of this apartment, that's why I didn't look at you all night. I wouldn't have been able to control myself."

Booth looked at her, "Really?" Brennan answered with a playful kiss to his lips.

"Well then. This night is far from over Bones," Booth said as he rolled on top of her and moved her arms up over her head where he fastened them with one of his own hands, "Ready for round two?"

The answer was a girly giggle and her soft body squirming under his, excitedly awaiting his next movement.

**Soooooo, this was it, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please leave a review :) **


End file.
